


Mother

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, DC comics - Freeform, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Joker - Freeform, Light Angst, Post-Suicide Squad (2016), Strong Female Characters, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker fanfic, The Joker origins - Freeform, The Joker/you - Freeform, The joker/reader - Freeform, The suicide Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker doesn’t have a past: nobody knows who he is or where he came from. But he has a Mother and God help the ones finding out the secret: they won’t live to see another day. Even if she is a mystery herself, The King of Gotham wouldn’t trust anybody else because a long time ago Mother proved him wrong when he thought nobody cared.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“So what do you say, Mister J? Would you like to close the deal?”

The Joker takes a deep breath, pretending to weight in the offer, then swiftly answers:

“I don’t do human trafficking.”

“Oh, come on Mister J, there’s such good money from it,” Lex points out towards the piles of $100.00 bills scattered on the negotiation table. The other 6 men in the room nervously watch The King of Gotham, hoping he will change his mind. They need his territory to expand the business.

“Allow me to show you something,” Lex continues, signaling Jase and the gangster leaves for a couple of minutes, returning with a woman he pushes inside the room, cussing at her as she fights his grip. J is silent, observing the scene without any trace of emotion on his face.

“Take this one for example,” Jase slams you against the wall, telling you to behave. “We got her last night. A little bit on the older side, looks like she is in her mid 30’s, but you know, some clients would still prefer her over the younger ones: she’s beautiful and we can get a few productive years out of her.”

You shiver, disgusted, being so cold you can barely think straight.

J stares you down and the mobster keeps on going:

“One of my men wanted to sample the merchandise this morning and she knocked his lights out. As a punishment, we kept her in the shed outside for hours; almost below zero in this crazy weather. That ought to teach her who’s in charge! It usually does the trick, ain’t that right, honey?” he winks and they all laugh, except The Joker.

You bite on your blue lips so you can feel them again: you were in that shed for so long without a coat, just jeans and a sweater. Frozen to the bone, you can’t control your shaking. You hug yourself in a faint attempt to warm up.

“Cat got your tongue?” another one snickers, thrilled at you present situation. “Mister J,” he turns towards their guest,” would you like to evaluate the assets before you say no the deal? She needs a lesson and you are perfect for the task: do whatever you want with her. I bet you like the feisty ones, don’t…you…?” His smirk turns into a grimace when J gives him a demented glare.

“And how the fuck do you know what I like?” The Joker growls, displeased with the assumption while tapping his fingers on the table. “I’m not a rapist!” he snarls, cracking his neck.

The guys are all fast to talk, realizing they upset him; they had no idea this will take such an unexpected turn.

“No way, Mister J!”

“By all means, we didn’t mean to offend you!”

“She wants it for sure: it’s her job. That’s what whores do!” Jase concludes, trying to convince J of their goodwill.

“And how do you know she’s a whore?” The Clown Prince of Crime smacks his lips, sighing with annoyance.

“Sir, you know that…”

J interrupts, muttering through his clenched teeth:

“The fact that you kidnap somebody and force them into prostitution doesn’t make them a whore!”

The wannabe business partners have no clue on how to reply and why this is sliding on such a dangerous slope so fast: they thought they had it figured out.

“You there!” The Joker shouts, making you gaze his way. “You wanna have sex with me?”he bluntly inquires.

You nod a no and a confirmation is expected:

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yes,” the reply fallows without hesitation.

“She said no,” J becomes even more imposing as soon as he adjusts the collar of his long, white furry coat. “If I force her it’s rape and I am not a rapist,” he underlines the last word, getting pissed.

“Mister J, come on now. We just thought…”

“You thought wrong!” he raises his voice and gets up from the table, stepping towards you, not excited about this stupid evening.

He stops in front of you and takes the coat from his shoulders, placing it around you.

“Are you OK?” he asks, looking you in the eyes.

“U-hum,” you sniffle, already better since the fur is so cozy.

“One of these days you’ll get yourself killed, or worse…” he leans over to whisper in your ear.

The men are getting impatient; something is off.

“The girls are here,” you announce in a low tone, resting your forehead on his chest. “All my children are here; I saw them last night when I was brought to this place.”

“What’s going on?” Jase moves his chair and the others follow.

“SIT. YOUR. ASS.DOWN !!!!!!” J commands with such ferocity they have no choice but to execute his request.

“Who…who is this, Mister J ?” Lex suspiciously brings up the concern they all share.

“This, gentlemen,” he promptly turns towards them, softly caressing your back, “is my Mother. THE Mother,” he emphasizes the statement and it suddenly makes you warmer. It’s the first time in so many years he referred to you as his Mother.

The gangsters exchange quick glances, panicking.

“This is Mother?” Lex holds his breath, hoping it’s all a misunderstanding.

The wild grin on your face and the fact that The Joker admitted to the connection between the two of you confirms their fear: at this point they know none of them will live to tell.

*****************

Nobody knew where you came from. Almost 26 back then, you already had a whole underground network going. So much mystery and secrecy surrounding your existence, so many rumors and assumptions about who you really were. Not a single soul was even aware of your real name; everybody just called you Mother.

Why? Because you helped and cared about those that didn’t matter: the ones living on the streets, the ones abandoned by society or deemed to insignificant to take into consideration when they were abused, went missing or forced to perform unspeakable acts simply because they were considered worthless.

You worked bellow the grid and often used less than orthodox methods to accomplish your missions. Even the authorities used you when they had no leads for different unsolvable cases, especially regarding human trafficking. All done behind closed doors, of course: Mother’s name never came up in any reports or in the news when there was an unexpected breakthrough. How could they admit they got help from someone like you?! It would have been such a scandal if the public knew the truth.

Many times you would go undercover yourself, having your crew ready to take action when you gave them the signal. Some other times you would actually be the bait, walking alone at night in less than respectable neighborhoods, especially districts with high volume of kidnappings, allowing yourself to be abducted if the occasion arose. 

It was an opportunity to infiltrate the complicated maze of human smuggling in order to try and save as many as you could. It was your choice and you had your reasons, despite your team’s efforts to make you change your mind.

What you did was very dangerous, that’s why you changed your physical appearance very often: you never looked the same for more than a few days at a time, never stayed for too long at any hideout. Always on the move, hardly traceable or recognizable if you didn’t want to be.

**************

The first time you met him was on a Friday. He hesitantly stepped inside your office at your main hideout and looked nervous noticing all the security around the place. You were sitting at the desk and Kai was standing to your left; he wouldn’t have abandoned that spot even dead.

“How old are you?” you asked the young man, trying to figure out what’s going on with him. He had long brown hair back then, almost elbow length and his blue eyes were a lighter shade than today.

“22…” he muttered.

“More like 19-20,hm?” you called him out on his obvious lie. ”Anyway, what’s you name?”

He struggled to answer.

“I need a name, I don’t care if it’s your real one or not. Make up something!”

“Umm…Jack,” he shortly replied.

“Jack in the Box!” you snorted, amused by the first thought you got when you heard the name. Definitely not the real moniker but it was fine.

You took out a cigarette from the pack and Kai was quick to snatch it.

“You have enough bad habits, Mother,” and he put it inside the jacket of his suit, knowing you are not going to be happy.

“Are you kidding me?! Give that back!”

Kai pretended not to hear and you weren’t excited:

“You’re fired!”

“No I’m not,” he calmly replied and you were about to start giving him a piece of your mind when he just took your hand and kissed it to shut you up. It worked.

“Stop it…” you grumbled, returning your attention towards Jack that was watching the scene without any clue on how to react.

You exhaled, frustrated.

“What do you need help with?”

“Umm…I need a place to stay…”

“Runaway? Bad home?” the interview kept on going and he felt uncomfortable. “I can always tell anyway, no need to confirm,” you cut it short. “You don’t talk too much, do you?”

He really didn’t back in the day.

“I’ll help you as soon as I can verify your story,” you signaled him to get out. “Can’t afford any spies around.”

“I’m not a spy…”

“Said no spy ever,” you sarcastically smirked.

Jack didn’t say anything more before exiting the room.

“What do you think?” you addressed Kai and he leaned over to kiss you.

“I’ll have someone check, babe,” and was already reaching for his cell when you stopped him.

“First give me back my cigarettes!”

“Nope,” and he dialed the numbers while you got pissed.  
“You’re fired!”

“You can’t fire your boyfriend,” Kai winked and you kicked his leg, annoyed.

“Never say that laud, you know the rule!!!”

“I’m sorry, Mother, don’t get mad,” he mocked and you really wished you could have fired him but you loved that man too much anyway.

****************

Jack wasn’t a spy; far from it. His background check brought up a bunch of unfortunate events that ending up with him requesting your help. Who else but Mother would have cared about somebody like him? He was actually a bright one, just stubborn and defensive: typical for those having it tough at early ages.

He mostly ran errands and commissions, being quite trustworthy as a courier to your own surprise. Jack also got a place to leave at one of your shelters, away from the past he was trying to escape.

The first encounter with the brutal reality of what it meant to be the Mother of Gotham occurred about after 5 months you took him in. He happened to be there when your crew was able to recover some young girls that disappeared without a trace. They never made it back to the orphanage you placed them at after school. But you didn’t let that slide: you never turned a blind eye to such things.

When your people opened the back of the truck and you saw them, your heart stopped: they looked beaten up and scared to death, clinging to each other like it was the last thing they will ever do. After a few seconds they realized it was you.

“M-Mother?…” one timidly uttered, not believing you were real.

You opened your arms, waiting and then another girl cried out:

“It’s Mother!”

“Mother!” they got the courage to move and jumped out of the vehicle, rushing in your arms while you tried to comfort them: seven girls between the ages of 14 and 16, finally finding some reassurance after being through hell.

“My poor children,” you kept on whispering, distressed, attempting to reach and embrace all of them. “What happened to you?”

A few began to sob and some averted their gaze, whimpering and you just knew.

“Goddamned assholes,” you gasped for air, staring at the grey skies.

“Mother,” Kai approached to report and you signaled your men to take the orphans to the SUVs parked on the side of the road. They were desperate to stay close to you but you convinced them to obey. “They were planning to move them on the West Coast tomorrow morning; great market for the young ones there. We managed to catch a few of them,” he briefed you, showing you the armed van a few steps away.

You stomped and opened the heavy doors yourself, glaring at the men inside, all tight up with gags in their mouth.

“You like innocent young girls, hm? You think because they have nobody you can do what you please with them? In case you didn’t know, they are not alone: they do have a Mother !!!!” you yelled, rabid and panting with indignation. “Grenade!” you requested one from the men close to you. He handed you a hand grenade and you were fast to pull the pin and toss it inside, quickly sealing the door. The detonation was quiet, the armed truck containing the blast. Blood started dripping from inside and you just barked at the goons:

“Make sure this disappears!”

*************

One night you were traveling between hideouts without escorting cars; so rare for you to do that but you were in a big hurry. Kai was driving and he noticed you were being followed.

“We have several tails,” he accelerated and you called your men for an emergency intervention.

“We are being followed: deploy a convoy right away. I’m on Mulberry Hill, heading west! Hurry up!!” You barely finished when two cars coming from the opposite direction slammed into your van, then the ones behind crashed your vehicle, forcing it off the cliff. Everything happened so fast you didn’t have time to say a word; Kai died on impact and you almost lost your life also, but your people found you in time. You didn’t wake up for a week: you had five broken ribs, a punctured lung, several fractures, bruises and cuts on your entire body.

Your crew turned one of the hideouts in a clinic since you couldn’t be taken to a regular hospital. While unconscious, so many came to see you, worried about your health: hundreds of souls you helped and still helping, aware that if you were gone, there was nobody left to fight for them. Not in the way you did anyway.

Jack has seen nothing like it before, finding himself admiring and envying the respect you were given.

Your most trusted men and women were there when you called upon them after you woke up. Jack and some young ones were summoned by the crew also, awaiting orders. You were in such a bad shape you could barely speak.

“Kai…is…is…dead…” and you started crying, heartbroken at the news you had found out upon your awakening. “And they couldn’t…” and you gulped, heartbroken, “…save my baby…”

“Mother…” Richard took your hand, holding it and you didn’t even feel it. The others were silent, grieving your loss too. Jack had no idea you were pregnant, just a few closer to you aware of the secret.

“I can’t have children … anymore…” you continued to mumble, “…but I’m not childless…I…have so, so many children…Every single one I help…is my child…” and the doctor injected your sleeping medication because you were in so much physical and mental pain. Your eyelids got heavy and Elsie encouraged the team to get out and let you rest. Jack lingered behind for a little bit, gazing at the broken Mother. He didn’t know why, but he remained by your side, planting a soft kiss on your swollen lips and whispered before heading out:  
“Try not to die you horrible woman.”

***************  
It took a few months for you to recover but you weren’t able to do anything afterwards.You locked yourself up in one bedroom at your penthouse and refused to see any faces. You couldn’t get over your despair of losing the man you loved and your baby. From time to time you would open the door and asked for food or cigarettes, your bodyguards noticing a lot of Kai’s clothes scattered around and baby garments you would hold to your chest. You were in such bad shape they were seriously concerned about your wellbeing.

“Bring me a pack,” you would ask, rubbing your red eyes. “He can’t tell me I can’t smoke,” and you would close the door, bursting into tears and cry yourself to sleep.

So many needed help and you didn’t care. Your crew tried their best yet Mother was desperately wanted back.

** “Mother,” your henchmen would knock at the door. “Some of the young ones left: Jack, Kailey, Brian and Lara. They said they are getting out of town. We need new couriers; who should we hire?”

“I don’t give a shit! You can all go to hell!” you would hiss and they had to make it work the best way they could.

** “Mother, young girls and boys are missing from District 7! We got a trace, do we have green light to move?”

“I fucking don’t care!!!” you would shout, pissed they bothered you.

** “Mother, Mister Bruce Wayne is here!” someone would announce.

“He can go to hell too!!” you yelled and he heard since he was a few steps away. You liked to use the orphanages under his patronage to place your children in, they were the safest. Under the radar, of course, not too many knew about your connection.

“I’m so sorry sir,” your people would apologize, “She’s…not feeling well.”

“That’s fine,” he nodded in acceptance, aware of what’s going on with you. “I’ll be back.”

** “Mother, Taysha is here, she needs help.”

“Don’t care!!!!”

But the 10 year old started whaling at the door, pounding with her little fists against the heavy oak door.

“Mother!!! Mother, please!!!! My sister is missing, I didn’t see her in a week!!! Please, Mother, help me!”

There was no response and they tried to take her away while she was screaming and fighting them.

“Mother!!! Mother!!!!” the little girl didn’t give up and you finally cracked the door, telling them to let her go.

“Where was she last seen?”

***************

You slowly went back to what you were doing since you had no choice: no one else willing to take your place or aid those that nobody cared about. A few years went by and one night you were watching the news, when something got your attention: they were talking about The Joker, a criminal emerging from out of nowhere, accused of several acts of violence, arson, blackmail and robbery.

“Hm…” you tilted your head, deep in thought. “Kind of looks familiar…” and you held your pillow tighter, debating. “Oh my God!!!” it clicked. “It’s Jack in the Box! Honey, it’s Jack in the Box!” you turned towards Kai’s side of the bed, smiling. From time to time you placed his favorite suit by you, pretending he’s still alive and talked to him. “Remember the kid with long hair and blue eyes running errands for us? He looks sooo different but it’s him! You know I never forget a face!” You were pleased with the revelation and hoped you can twist it in your favor. You caressed the tiny yellow onesie on your tummy, a small token of your lost baby that you couldn’t part with:

“I wonder what happened to him…”

***************

Your first encounter was at a strip club where you infiltrated as a dancer, your sources telling you The Joker would be there that week. He showed up one night and was heading towards the VIP room for a meeting when one of the girls lined up for the customers got his attention. You gazed at each other for a few moments and he just knew: that was Mother standing there, playing with her pink, neon hair while giving him a small wink. You looked so different but he never forgets a face.

“I want a private dance first,” he sneered, halting in front of the dancers, pointing his cane towards you. The young girl besides you froze: no older than maybe 15, hardly holding in her anxiety: he didn’t seem friendly to say the least. Not that any of them ever did.

“Don’t worry, it’s not for you,” you talked loud enough for her to hear you over the blasting music and she swallowed the lump in her throat, relieved.

“I want her in the Gold Room,” The Joker made his request known and he got what he wished for.

“Of course, Mister J,” they obliged and you followed the green haired man in the private room, parting the colorful beads as he sat down on the chair in the middle, waiting.

You kept a fake grin on your face, not breaking eye contact while kicked his legs opened to get in between and started to dance for him.

“Hello, Mother,” J growled under his breath, enjoying the show nevertheless.

“Well if it’s not my favorite son, alive and breathing,” you grabbed his hands and slid them down your hips.

“I was never your favorite,” he sighted, annoyed.

“True,” you admitted, sitting in his lap. “Don’t blow up my cover; they have 2 cameras in here,” you pulled on his bottom lip, making it all seem normal since they were watching for sure.

“I will have to kill you since you know too much about me,” he yanked at your waist and there was such darkness in those eyes he probably meant it.

“Not if I kill you first,” you replied with such determination you probably meant it.

“Mister J, are you well taken care of?” one of the club owners peeked inside and you quickly squeezed J’s cheeks together, kissing his puckered lips.

“Yeah, I am. Get out so I can enjoy my dance!!!” he angrily threw his cane towards the man, making him apologize and back out in a frenzy.

“They brought in a shipment two days ago, the youngest girl 13 and the youngest boy 14. I came in so I can confirm for my team standing by for my signal. This time we have FBI coming in the next 30 minutes. Anonymous tip, of course, “ you stroke his pale forehead, playing your part. “Don’t go to your meeting, just leave after I’m done.”

“Why are you telling me this?” he sucked on his silver teeth, debating.

“Because I believe we can help each other. You know who I am and what I’m capable of. And you have connections I might have to add to my list. I don’t give a damn about what you do as long as it serves my needs. OK?”

“I’ll think about it…” The Joker slapped your butt and stuck a few hundred bills in your lacy thong when you got up and bent over in front of him:

“Don’t push it!” you grouchily admonished.

“You told me not to blow your cover. Make up your mind!”

*****************

“Are you better now?” J hands you over a glass full of whiskey and you close your eyes as a yes, sipping from your drink and watch the flames burning in the fireplace. You wanted to go to his penthouse after tonight’s incident and finally feel warm; you were so cold for so many hours.

“If you catch pneumonia and die, can I inherit your fortune?” J huffs, piling up a bunch of blankets and furs in front of the fireplace.

“No,” you snicker, crawling over on the made up bed, exhausted.

“Humor me: if you die, what am I supposed to engrave on your headstone? I need a name.”

“Mother is fine,” The Joker gets his elusive reply.

“You give me no choice: I have to kill you for talking to me like this!”

“Not if I kill you first!” you gesture for him to join you and he complies.

You snuggle to him and he’s silent before reprising his usual comeback:

“One of these days we’ll have to have sex so we can get it out of our system.”

“I don’t think so,” you roll your eyes and cover his mouth. He takes it and kisses it, purring.

“You borrowed one of my t-shirts and boxers tonight, I need payment.”  
“Ughhh, I liked you better back in the day when you didn’t talk too much,” you elbow him and turn away, getting comfortable.

“Hey, what about a quickie?”

“No,” you chuckle and he hugs you from behind, upset:

“How dare you ??!! I really have to kill you now!”

“Just try,” you yawn, “ keeping his hand captive, “ I’m telling your girlfriend you’re hitting on me”.

“Don’t start anything ! Women always side to get a guy in trouble,” he sniffles, outraged. 

You probably would tell her.

“Then let me sleep and she won’t hear a peep out of me.”

“Fine, you teasing cougar!” 

You burst out laughing, amused.

“Wooow, nobody ever called me that, at least not to my face,” you keep on laughing, repositioning yourself in his arms while he smells your hair, irritated.

The Joker doesn’t have a past: nobody knows who he is or where he came from. But he has a Mother and she is the only one to keep his secrets. Even if she is a mystery herself, The King of Gotham wouldn’t trust anybody else because a long time ago Mother proved him wrong when he thought nobody cared.


End file.
